punchtimeexplosionfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Theft Nicktoons October 1-31 2009
Sonic VR is a hack by ColinC10 for the Sega Mega Drive, which contains elements from both Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog 2, combined into 40 mini-levels. Gameplay By the words of ColinC10 himself, "no rings, lives, time limits or bosses, just virtual-themed artwork and music by Anamanaguchi". The game is separated into four sections of ten levels ("filesystems"). Filesystems 2 through 4 must be unlocked by completing most of the previous filesystem's levels. Once the game is loaded, the player is presented with a text menu listing each filesystem. Once the player chooses a section, its background music begins to play and another menu is displayed listing each level in the form of "levelXXX.bin", with the title displayed at the bottom of the menu. Each level is based on a monochromatic high tech theme, where the player must reach an exit ring to clear the level. Most levels usually involve a good knowledge of Sonic's physics and may require the player to solve a puzzle and do the right moves at the right time. Except for the last level, each level revolves around a specific theme, such as jumping or platforming, or the badniks involved (e.g. in the "debugging" level all the badniks are bugs). There are no ranks and no ending screens: clearing a level simply adds a star next to its name in the level select ("filesystem") menu, which is saved into SRAM to resume playing at a later time. If the player no longer wants to play a particular level, they can pause the game and press to return to the level select menu. Soundtrack and compatibility Sonic VR's soundtrack makes use of edited PCM samples and a bank switching technique to break the "classic" limit of 4 megabytes to load the 6 necessary to store the huge amount of music data. Because of this, support in various emulators may vary (in particular the sound isn't quite right in Gens, and will not load in Gensoid), and therefore Kega Fusion is recommended. When playing this on Genesis Plus GX for the Wii with 68k Address Error turned off, will load the stage but you will fall to your death unless you go back to the level select by pushing then + + and loading the stage there. But sound effects won't play and for some reason, where the HUD should be, it has corrupted graphics. If 68k Address Error is turned on, the stage won't load and you will be stuck in a black screen. Tracklist All songs are performed by Anamanaguchi, but edited due to file size restraints. *Filesystem 0 - "Helix Nebula" *Filesystem 1 - "Mermaid" *Filesystem 2 - "Blackout City" *Filesystem 3 - "Mess" Characters *Scaredy Squirrel (from Scaredy Squirrel) *Dave (from Scaredy Squirrel) *Jenny XJ9 (from My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Tak (from Tak and the Power of Juju) *El Tigre (from El Tigre the Adventure of Manny Rivera) *Guano (from Kappa Mikey) *Zim (from Invader Zim) *4 Babies (from Rugrats) *Danny Phantom (from Danny Phantom) *Sam Manatha (from Danny Phantom) *Little Dog (from 2 Stupid Dogs) *Corneil (from Watch My Chops) *Gir (from Invader Zim) *Zak Saturdays (from The Secret Saturdays) Schedules Nicktoons Schedule: 10/6/2009 - 10/13/2009 View the schedule for Submit Schedule subject to change without notice. Times may be different in your area; consult your local listings. Time Program # Title TUESDAY: 10/05/2009 *12:30AM Danny Phantom 027 The Fenton Menace *1:00AM Three Delivery 126 Origins *1:30AM Three Delivery 101 I Feel the Earth Move *2:00AM The Secret Show -- To Be Announced *2:30AM Kappa Mikey 101 The Switch *3:00AM Wayside 122 Joe ’n’ Fro / Slow Mo Mo *3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 11 Prankster Wannabe / Satchel Bandits / Edgar’s Satchel: Lepre-Conned *4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 14 Ricky Who? / A Boy and His Bodyguard *4:30AM Rocket Power 034 Tito Time / The Return of Cleo *5:00AM The Secret Show -- To Be Announced *5:30AM Kappa Mikey 101 The Switch *TUESDAY: 10/06/2009 *6:00AM Danny Phantom 001 Mystery Meat *6:30AM Danny Phantom 005 Splitting Images *7:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 113 Hide and Seek *7:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 114 Man and Iron Man *8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 006 See No Evil / The Great Unwashed *8:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 007 Return of the Raggedy Android / The Boy Who Cried Robot *8:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 011A Daydream Believer *9:00AM The Mighty B! 106 Doppelfinger / Little Womyn *9:30AM The Mighty B! 107 Li’l Orphan Happy / Body Rockers *9:45AM The Mighty B! 108A The Apprentice *10:00AM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 121 Stinking Badges! / Mech Daddy *10:30AM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 122 The Return of Plata Peligrosa / Chupacabros! *10:45AM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 126 No Belts, No Boots, No ’Brero / Back to Escuela *11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 006 See No Evil / The Great Unwashed *11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 007 Return of the Raggedy Android / The Boy Who Cried Robot *11:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 011A Daydream Believer *12:00PM The Mighty B! 101 So Happy Together / Sweet Sixteenth *12:30PM The Mighty B! 109 Boston Beean / Penny Hearts Joey *1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 115 Broadcast Blues / Professor Calamitous, I Presume *1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 121 A Beautiful Mine *2:00PM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 126 No Belts, No Boots, No ’Brero / Back to Escuela *2:30PM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 101 Sole of a Hero / Night of the Living Guacamole *3:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 115 Panther’s Prey *3:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 116 Fun With Lasers *4:00PM Danny Phantom 036 Masters of All Time *4:30PM Danny Phantom 039 Double Cross My Heart *5:00PM Danny Phantom 040 Kindred Spirits *5:30PM Danny Phantom 041 Eye for an Eye *6:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 001 It Came from Next Door / Pest Control *6:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 010 Dressed To Kill / Shell Game *7:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 003 Attack of the 5 1/2 Ft. Geek / Doom with a View *7:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 013 The Wonderful World of Wizzley / Call Haiting *8:00PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 212 The Serpent’s Pass *8:30PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 213 The Drill *9:00PM Glenn Martin, DDS 101 Save the Tooth *9:30PM The Mighty B! 116 Something’s Wrong With This Taffy / Name Shame *10:00PM The Fairly OddParents 061 Just Desserts / You Doo *10:30PM The Fairly OddParents 063 Blondas Have More Fun / Five Days of FLARG *11:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 109 Ancient History 101 *11:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 110 Ready, A.I.M., Fire! *12:00AM Danny Phantom 026 Identity Crisis *12:30AM Danny Phantom 031 Secret Weapons *1:00AM Three Delivery 103 Great Balls of Fire *1:30AM Three Delivery 105 The Other Garden *2:00AM The Secret Show 124 The Secret Man / Planet Professor Professor *2:30AM Kappa Mikey 115 Big Brozu *3:00AM Wayside 124 Kidswatter’s Opus / The Three Erics *3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 18 Parents’ Night / Pet in Love / The All-Knowing Head of Poe: Sweet on You *4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 15 Write for the Part / The Survivors *4:30AM Rocket Power 035 That Old Skateboard / Follow the Leader *5:00AM The Secret Show 124 The Secret Man / Planet Professor Professor *5:30AM Kappa Mikey 115 Big Brozu WEDNESDAY: 10/07/2009 *6:00AM Danny Phantom 002 One of a Kind *6:30AM Danny Phantom 006 What You Want *7:00AM Wolverine and the X-Men 111 Past Discretions *7:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 112 eXcessive Force *8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 009 Hostile Makeover / Grid Iron Glory *8:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 019 Sister Sledgehammer / Pajama Party Prankapalooza *8:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 011B This Time With Feeling *9:00AM Back at the Barnyard 105 Hypno-A-Go-Go / Fowl Play *9:30AM Back at the Barnyard 107 Lights! Camera! Moo! / Animal Farmers *9:45AM Back at the Barnyard 102 Cowman and Ratboy / Cow’s Best Friend *10:00AM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 119 A Fistful of Nickels / Animales! *10:30AM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 120 Tigre+Cuervo Forever / The Thing That Ate Frida’s Brain *10:45AM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 118 The Good, the Bad and the Tigre *11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 009 Hostile Makeover / Grid Iron Glory *11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 019 Sister Sledgehammer / Pajama Party Prankapalooza *11:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 011B This Time With Feeling *12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 104 Saving Mrs. Beady / The Farmer Takes a Woman *12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 105 Hypno-A-Go-Go / Fowl Play *1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 122 Sorry, Wrong Era *1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 124 Beach Party Mummy *2:00PM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 102 Enter the Cuervo / A Fistful of Collars *2:30PM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 103 Zebra Donkey / Adios Amigos *3:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 113 Battle Lines *3:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 114 Stolen Lives *4:00PM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 104 Fool’s Goal / El Tigre, El Jefe *4:30PM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 105 The Mother of All Tigres / Old Money *5:00PM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 106 The Late Manny Rivera / Party Monsters *5:30PM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 107 The Mustache Kid / Puma Licito *6:00PM The Mighty B! 112 Bee Patients / To Bee or Not to Bee *6:30PM The Mighty B! 113 Night Howl / Hat Trick *7:00PM The Mighty B! 114 Apoxalypse Now / Hive Jacked *7:30PM The Mighty B! 115 Ben Appetit / Dang It Feels Good to Be A Gamester *8:00PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 214 City of Walls and Secrets *8:30PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 215 Tales of Ba Sing Se *9:00PM Glenn Martin, DDS 102 Amish Anguish *9:30PM Back at the Barnyard 111 Big Top Barnyard / Pigmalion *10:00PM The Fairly OddParents 011 Super Bike / A Mile in My Shoes *10:30PM The Fairly OddParents 015 Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad / Knighty Knight *11:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 101 Hindsight (1) *11:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 106 X-Calibre *12:00AM Danny Phantom 004 Attack of the Killer Garage Sale *12:30AM Danny Phantom 007 Bitter Reunions *1:00AM Three Delivery 107 The Tutor *1:30AM Three Delivery 109 The Jiangshi *2:00AM The Secret Show 126 The Villain Nobody Took Seriously / Secret Double Agent *2:30AM Kappa Mikey 112 LilyMeow *3:00AM Wayside 126 Miss Fortune / The Note *3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 24 The Manners Marathon / Ellen’s Secret Admirer / Ellen’s Horoscopes: Thanks for Muffin *4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 07 Runaway Ethel / Freezer Burn *4:30AM Rocket Power 036 Channel Surfing / Outta My Pit! *5:00AM The Secret Show 126 The Villain Nobody Took Seriously / Secret Double Agent *5:30AM Kappa Mikey 112 LilyMeow THURSDAY: 10/08/2009 *6:00AM Danny Phantom 003 Parental Bonding *6:30AM Danny Phantom 008 Prisoners of Love *7:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 115 Panther’s Prey *7:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 116 Fun With Lasers *8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 012 Saved by the Shell / Tradeshow Showdown *8:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 014 Victim of Fashion *8:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 026 Teen Idol / Good Old Sheldon *9:00AM The Penguins of Madagascar 107 The Hidden / Kingdom Come *9:30AM The Penguins of Madagascar 108 Little Zoo Coupe / All Choked Up *10:00AM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 115 Burrito’s Little Helper / Crouching Tigre, Hidden Dragon *10:30AM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 116 The Cactus Kid / A Mother’s Glove *10:45AM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 118 The Good, the Bad and the Tigre *11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 012 Saved by the Shell / Tradeshow Showdown *11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 014 Victim of Fashion *11:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 026 Teen Idol / Good Old Sheldon *12:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar 107 The Hidden / Kingdom Come *12:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 108 Little Zoo Coupe / All Choked Up *1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 126 The Retroville 9 / Grumpy Young Men *1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 127 Return of the Nanobots *2:00PM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 108 Miracle City Worker / Dia De Los Malos *2:30PM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 109 Yellow Pantera / Rising Son *3:00PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 104 Doomed *3:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 105 Puppet Master *4:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 002 Raggedy Android / Class Action *4:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 020 Dancing in My Shell / Around the World in Eighty Pieces *5:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 004 Ear No Evil / Unlicensed Flying Object *5:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 024 Bradventure / Mama Drama *6:00PM Danny Phantom 042 Infinite Realms *6:30PM Danny Phantom 043 Girls’ Night Out *7:00PM Danny Phantom 032 Flirting With Disaster *7:30PM Danny Phantom 033 Micro-Management *8:00PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 216 Appa’s Lost Days *8:30PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 217 Lake Laogai *9:00PM Glenn Martin, DDS 110 A Bromantic Getaway *9:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 102 Tangled in the Web / Crown Fools *10:00PM The Fairly OddParents 003 Chin Up / Dog’s Day Afternoon *10:30PM The Fairly OddParents 019 Information Stupor Highway *11:00PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 113 Video Essay *11:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 114 Comet Run (1) *12:00AM Danny Phantom 009 My Brother’s Keeper *12:30AM Danny Phantom 010 Shades of Gray *1:00AM Three Delivery 111 Cocoon *1:30AM Three Delivery 113 Paint Problem *2:00AM The Secret Show 101 The Secret Thing / Who Stole Switzerland? *2:30AM Kappa Mikey 103 Ship of Fools *3:00AM Wayside 102 Meet the Pets / Oh, Great Leader *3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 25 Viva La Trash / The Expert / Heimertz’s Family Album: Something’s Fishy *4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 09 The Big Sleepover / I Want to Direct! *4:30AM Rocket Power 037 Capture the Flag / The Jinx *5:00AM The Secret Show 101 The Secret Thing / Who Stole Switzerland? *5:30AM Kappa Mikey 103 Ship of Fools FRIDAY: 10/09/2009 *6:00AM Danny Phantom 011 Fanning the Flames *6:30AM Danny Phantom 012 Teacher of the Year *7:00AM Wolverine and the X-Men 113 Battle Lines *7:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 114 Stolen Lives *8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 017 Love ’Em or Leash ’Em / Teen Team Time *8:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 021 Armagedroid / Killgore *8:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 026 Teen Idol / Good Old Sheldon *9:00AM Back at the Barnyard 111 Big Top Barnyard / Pigmalion *9:30AM Back at the Barnyard 114 Home Sweet Hole / Otis’ Mom *9:45AM Back at the Barnyard 117A Brave Udders *10:00AM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 113 Ballad of Frida Suarez / Fool Speed Ahead *10:30AM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 114 The Grave Escape *10:45AM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 112 Miracle City Undercover / Bride of Puma Loco *11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 017 Love ’Em or Leash ’Em / Teen Team Time *11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 021 Armagedroid / Killgore *11:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 026 Teen Idol / Good Old Sheldon *12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 114 Home Sweet Hole / Otis’ Mom *12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 117 Brave Udders / Otis’ Eleven *1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 131 Monster Hunt / Jimmy For President *1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 133 Sheen’s Brain *2:00PM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 110 The Curse of the Albino Burrito / La Tigresa *2:30PM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 111 Clash of the Titan / Eye Caramba *3:00PM Danny Phantom 018 Life Lessons *3:30PM Danny Phantom 019 The Million Dollar Ghost *4:00PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 107 Winter Solstice: The Spirit World *4:30PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 108 Winter Solstice: Avatar Roku *5:00PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 109 The Waterbending Scroll *5:30PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 110 Jet *6:00PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 111 The Great Divide *6:30PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 112 The Storm *7:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 119 Technovore New *7:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 108 My Neighbor Was a Skrull *8:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 114 Man and Iron Man *8:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 106 Zoned Out *9:00PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 111 The Great Divide *9:30PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 112 The Storm *10:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 119 Technovore *10:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 108 My Neighbor Was a Skrull *11:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 114 Man and Iron Man *11:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 106 Zoned Out *12:00AM Danny Phantom 013 13 *12:30AM Danny Phantom 014 Public Enemies *1:00AM Glenn Martin, DDS 106 We’ve Created a Mobster *1:30AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 307 The Runaway *2:00AM The Secret Show 102 Booger Ball / Wedgie Attack! *2:30AM Kappa Mikey 123 Like Ozu, Like Son *3:00AM Wayside 103 Honors Class / Cabbage, My Boy *3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 23 When You Wish Upon A Well / Baby Talk / Nod’s Limbs’ Public Access: Pet-O-Matic *4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 11 The Lie Detector / Leonard’s Groove *4:30AM Rocket Power 038 Hurricane Maurice / Reggie’s Choice *5:00AM The Secret Show 102 Booger Ball / Wedgie Attack! *5:30AM Kappa Mikey 123 Like Ozu, Like Son SATURDAY: 10/10/2009 *6:00AM Rugrats 069 The Carwash / Heatwave *6:30AM Rugrats 035 The Slide / The Big Flush *7:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 12 The Real Sprocket / A Book at Bedtime *7:30AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 16 Space Family Sprocket *8:00AM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 112 Miracle City Undercover / Bride of Puma Loco *8:30AM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 113 Ballad of Frida Suarez / Fool Speed Ahead *9:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 119 Technovore *9:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 103 Hindsight (3) *10:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 108 My Neighbor Was a Skrull *10:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 107 Wolverine vs. the Hulk *11:00AM The Mighty B! 102 Bee My Baby / Bee Afraid *11:30AM The Mighty B! 103 Artificial Unintelligence / We Got the Bee *12:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 016 Future Shock / Humiliation 101 *12:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 022 A Pain In My Sidekick / Crash Pad Crash *1:00PM Making Fiends 104 Puppies! Puppies! Puppies! / Shorts: Set 1 / Marvin the Middle Manager *1:30PM Making Fiends 106 Tornado / Shorts: Set 2 (The Land of Cheese) / Pony *2:00PM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 114 The Grave Escape *2:30PM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 115 Burrito’s Little Helper / Crouching Tigre, Hidden Dragon *3:00PM The Fairly OddParents 001 The Big Problem / Power Mad *3:30PM The Fairly OddParents 004 A Wish Too Far / Tiny Timmy *4:00PM The Fairly OddParents 005 Father Time / Apartnership *4:30PM The Fairly OddParents 006 Dream Goat / The Same Game *5:00PM The Fairly OddParents 010 Action Packed / Smarty Pants *5:30PM The Fairly OddParents 012 Timvisible / That Old Black Magic *6:00PM The Fairly OddParents 998 Channel Chasers *7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 031 The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad / Engine Blocked *8:00PM Back at the Barnyard 115 Club Otis / The Chronicles of Barnia *8:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 107 The Hidden / Kingdom Come *9:00PM The Mighty B! 112 Bee Patients / To Bee or Not to Bee *9:30PM Making Fiends 104 Puppies! Puppies! Puppies! / Shorts: Set 1 / Marvin the Middle Manager *10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 022 Something Smells / Bossy Boots *10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 054 Ugh! *11:00PM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 119 A Fistful of Nickels / Animales! *11:30PM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 120 Tigre+Cuervo Forever / The Thing That Ate Frida’s Brain *12:00AM Danny Phantom 020 Control Freaks *12:30AM Danny Phantom 022 Doctor’s Disorders *1:00AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 308 The Puppetmaster *1:30AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 309 Nightmares and Daydreams *2:00AM The Secret Show 103 Commando Babies / Bad Hair Day! *2:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 111 Great Juju Impersonator / Boom Bang Boom *3:00AM Action League Now! 02 Meltman *3:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show -- To Be Announced *4:00AM ChalkZone -- To Be Announced *4:30AM All Grown Up 005 Truth or Consequences *5:00AM The Secret Show 103 Commando Babies / Bad Hair Day! *5:30AM Kappa Mikey 113 Big Trouble in Little Tokyo SUNDAY: 10/11/2009 *6:00AM Rugrats 064 I Remember Melville / No More Cookies *6:30AM Rugrats 056 Mommy’s Little Assets / Chuckie’s Wonderful Life *7:00AM Edgar & Ellen 14 The Amazing Edgarini / Wax Removal / The Secret Life of Pet: Hard-boiled Pet *7:30AM Edgar & Ellen 20 Doomsday Parade / Flown for a Loop / Heimertz’s Family Album: Belly of the Beast *8:00AM Three Delivery 115 Bedtime for Baku *8:30AM Three Delivery 117 Underworld Rising *9:00AM Danny Phantom 023 Pirate Radio *9:30AM Danny Phantom 027 The Fenton Menace *10:00AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 201 The Avatar State *10:30AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 202 The Cave of Two Lovers *11:00AM The Mighty B! 104 Bat Mitzvah Crashers / Super Secret Weakness *11:30AM The Mighty B! 105 An I See Bee / Woodward and Beesting *12:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 005 Party Machine / Speak No Evil *12:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 030 No Harmony With Melody / Tuckered Out *1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 134 MaternoTron Knows Best / Send in the Clones *1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 135 The Great Egg Heist / The Feud *2:00PM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 121 Stinking Badges! / Mech Daddy *2:30PM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 122 The Return of Plata Peligrosa / Chupacabros! *3:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 037 Puppet Bride / Historionics *3:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 038 Ball and Chain / Labor Day *4:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 009 Hostile Makeover / Grid Iron Glory *4:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 012 Saved by the Shell / Tradeshow Showdown *5:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 023 Designing Women / Robot Riot *5:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 035 Infectious Personality / Trash Talk *6:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 999 Escape from Cluster Prime *7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 033 Beddy Bye / The Grass is Greener *7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 037 Crime Wave / Odd Ball *8:00PM Back at the Barnyard 118 Pecky Suave / Otis vs. Bigfoot *8:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 108 Little Zoo Coupe / All Choked Up *9:00PM The Mighty B! 113 Night Howl / Hat Trick *9:30PM Making Fiends 106 Tornado / Shorts: Set 2 (The Land of Cheese) / Pony *10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 018 Texas / Walking Small *10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 060 SpongeBob Meets the Strangler / Pranks A Lot *11:00PM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 123 Oso Sole Mio / Teen Wolf *11:30PM El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 126 No Belts, No Boots, No ’Brero / Back to Escuela *12:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 119 Technovore *12:30AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 108 My Neighbor Was a Skrull *12:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 016A Future Shock *1:00AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 310 Day of Black Sun (1): The Invasion *1:30AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 311 Day of Black Sun (2): The Eclipse *2:00AM The Secret Show 104 And That’s for Helsinki / The Ball of Spong *2:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 113 Girls Only / Secession *3:00AM Action League Now! 08 Action League Rocks *3:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show -- To Be Announced *4:00AM ChalkZone -- To Be Announced *4:30AM All Grown Up 006 Thief Encounter *5:00AM The Secret Show 104 And That’s for Helsinki / The Ball of Spong *5:30AM Kappa Mikey 121 Uh Oh, Guano MONDAY: 10/12/2009 *6:00AM Danny Phantom 016 Maternal Instinct *6:30AM Danny Phantom 034 Beauty Marked *7:00AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 109 The Waterbending Scroll *7:30AM Avatar: The Last Airbender 110 Jet *8:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 101 Doomsday *8:30AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 102 Molehattan *9:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 103 Trial By Fire *9:30AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 104 Doomed *10:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 105 Puppet Master *10:30AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 106 Zoned Out *11:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 108 My Neighbor Was a Skrull *11:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 115 Panther’s Prey *12:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 116 Fun With Lasers *12:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 117 Chasing Ghosts *1:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 118 Pepper, Interrupted *1:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 119 Technovore *2:00PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 101 Doomsday *2:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 102 Molehattan *3:00PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 103 Trial By Fire *3:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 104 Doomed *4:00PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 105 Puppet Master *4:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 106 Zoned Out *5:00PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 108 My Neighbor Was a Skrull *5:30PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 217 Lake Laogai *6:00PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 218 The Earth King *6:30PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 219 The Guru *7:00PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 220 The Crossroads of Destiny *7:30PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 301 The Awakening *8:00PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 302 The Headband *8:30PM Avatar: The Last Airbender 303 The Painted Lady *9:00PM Back at the Barnyard 103 Chez Pig / The Right Cow *9:30PM Back at the Barnyard 108 Raging Cow / The Great Sheep Escape *10:00PM The Fairly OddParents 035 Kung Timmy / Which Witch Is Which? *10:30PM The Fairly OddParents 039 Chip Off the Old Chip / Snow Bound *11:00PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 101 Doomsday *11:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 102 Molehattan *12:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 103 Trial By Fire *12:30AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 104 Doomed *1:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 105 Puppet Master *1:30AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 106 Zoned Out *2:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 108 My Neighbor Was a Skrull *2:30AM Kappa Mikey 119 With Fans Like These *3:00AM Wayside 106 Myron vs. Normy / Age of Aquarium *3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 06 Trickery Dickery Clock / Dr. Edgar and Dr. Ellen / The Secret Life of Pet: Viva Pet! *4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 17 Ricky Is History! / The Highest Bidder *4:30AM Rocket Power 040 Double-O Twistervision / Womp Race 2000 *5:00AM The Secret Show 106 Alien Attack / Mirror Mirror! *5:30AM Kappa Mikey 119 With Fans Like These Advertisement This is an unofficial site. All characters and related indicia are © and TM of their respective owners. Original content © 2009 Toon Zone LLC. About Toon Zone | Terms of Service and Privacy Statement | Contact us Screenshots Filesystem File:Sonic VR 000.png|There is no title screen File:Sonic VR 001.png|A star denotes a complete level... File:Sonic VR 002.png|... and a lack of a star denotes a level to be completed Levels File:Sonic VR 003.png|Roadkill Factory File:Sonic VR 004.png|Casino Nightmare File:Sonic VR 005.png|Sharp Objects Downloads External Links *Tool Assisted Speedrun by flamewing, on Youtube -- SPOILER WARNING